


Coming

by orphan_account



Category: Belinda Blinked - Rocky Flintsone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Double Drabble, Explicit Language, Gen, I'm so sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Extreme times called for extreme measures.





	

"Gentlemen- and ladies," the general said, staring bleakly at video screen wall. His eyes were like the twin brass heads on a pair of shotgun shells. "We are truly and utterly fucked."

The spheres had landed three weeks ago. Scientists, linguists, military force- they'd all tried their best, but no one could communicate with the aliens. The world was panicking. People in every country, rioting. China and Russia were on the brink of a nuclear solution.

"I'm opening the floor to ideas," he barked. "Does anyone have a plan?"

There was silence, only a crackle of static for a moment.

"Sir." The speaker was a young man, his nervousness bleeding through his Yorkshire accent. "We may have someone."

The general waited, but the soldier seemed to hesitate. "Speak up, son."

"She's...from the business world, sir...a legend in the pots and pans industry," he said, glancing nervously off-camera. His superiors were no doubt bearing down on him. "She's crossed international borders...and always made her sale."

The general pursed his lips. It was a little extreme, but extreme times called for extreme measures. This could be society's last hope. "What's her name?"

"Blumenthal, sir." The soldier blinked. "Belinda Blumenthal."


End file.
